


Лакмус

by Astrellka



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen, Kissing, недо-гет, недо-слэш, односторонний Мамори/Хирума, подразумевается Хирума/Хабашира
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Влюбиться в Хируму Ёичи мог только полный идиот или безнадёжный самоубийца. Анезаки Мамори не относилась ни к тем, ни к другим. И то, что сейчас она целовалась с капитаном «Devil Bats», абсолютно ничего не значило.





	Лакмус

Влюбиться в Хируму Ёичи мог только полный идиот или безнадёжный самоубийца. Анезаки Мамори не относилась ни к тем, ни к другим. И то, что сейчас она целовалась с капитаном «Devil Bats», абсолютно ничего не значило.   
  
К слову, целоваться Хирума не умел – в этом Мамори убедилась сразу же. Было почти невероятным обнаружить у школьной грозы такую слабость, и, разумеется, девушка не собиралась ею воспользоваться. Ну, во всяком случае, не прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Кхмммм… Хирума-кун… - Мамори еле высвободилась из сильных объятий капитана. – Подожди минуточку!  
  
Капитан метнул в её сторону злобный взгляд, что совсем уж никак не вязалось с его романтическим поведением пару минут назад. Анезаки была готова спорить, что его рука попыталась найти автомат. Хорошо, что она настояла на том, чтобы Хирума не брал оружие на свидание.  
  
\- Ну что ещё такое, чёртов менеджер?   
\- Вообще-то девушку, которую приглашают на свидание, чёртовым менеджером не обзывают, - буркнула себе под нос Мамори.  
  
Хирума засопел, но никак не прокомментировал её ехидное замечание. Анезаки вздохнула. Всё было гораздо сложнее, чем она ожидала.  
  
\- Хирума-кун, - терпеливо сказала она, - ты слишком агрессивен. Давай попробуем ещё раз.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я плохо целуюсь, чёр…. Мамори-чан? – нет, всё-таки вежливость давалась капитану Деймон с трудом.  
  
Вообще-то именно это она и хотела сказать, но, поскольку взгляд Хирумы не сулил ничего хорошего за такое признание, пришлось искать обходные пути.  
  
\- Н-нет, совсем не так, - запинаясь, ответила Мамори. – Просто девушкам нравится, когда мужчина более нежен. Почему бы тебе не попробовать для начала поцеловать меня в щёку?  
\- Чёртов менеджер, - похоже, лимит вежливости Хирумой был исчерпан, - ты думаешь, я буду тут целый день с тобой сидеть?   
\- Ну, знаешь, свидание с тобой тоже не входило в мои планы, - вспылила девушка. – Думаешь, я не нашла бы, чем заняться в свой выходной?  
\- Не волнует, - Хирума угрюмо смотрел в сторону. – Ладно, давай ещё раз.  
  
Мамори снова вздохнула. Если бы не обещание Хирумы оставить истерзанного тренировками Айшилда в покое на неделю, разве она бы согласилась бы на эту дурацкую встречу в ботаническом саду? Но бедный Сена так ослаб, так вымотался, что она чувствовала, что обязана что-либо предпринять. Правда, девушка совсем не ожидала, что Хирума потребует от неё поцелуев.  
  
Честно говоря, ей даже немного льстило, что ходячая чума, гроза школы, дьявол во плоти и прочая-прочая проявил к ней интерес такого рода. Особенно, если учитывать то, что ни одна другая барышня не могла этим похвастаться. Отбоя от кавалеров у Анезаки Мамори не было ещё со средней школы, так что – рассуждала девушка – не было ничего удивительного в том, что она понравилась Хируме Ёичи. Может быть, он теперь будет доставлять ей меньше хлопот?  
  
Хирума нахмурился, и это вернуло её к реальности. Собственно, не было ничего страшного в том, что она пошла на свидание с Хирумой и несколько раз с ним поцеловалась. Зато Сена-кун сможет отдохнуть. Эта мысль придала Мамори сил, и, окрылённая собственной добротой, менеджер повернулась к недовольному капитану команды.  
  
\- Ладно, - решительно сказала она, - давай теперь я тебя поцелую, может быть, ты поймёшь разницу.  
  
Хирума вроде собирался возразить, но потом нехотя кивнул головой. Ну, вот и славно…   
  
-Эээй, чёртов менеджер, что ты делаешь? – голос Хирумы так же остр, как и его коленки, на которые она только что уселась под его изумлённым взглядом.  
\- Собираюсь тебя поцеловать, - твёрдо пресекает Мамори попытку возражения и наклоняется к его лицу.  
  
От Хирумы пахнет яблочной жвачкой – это она заметила ещё в первый раз, но тогда Ёичи был слишком агрессивен и смазал всё впечатление от поцелуя. А сейчас, когда ведёт Мамори, никто никуда не торопится, и у девушки есть время распробовать этот химический, чуть сладковатый вкус, совершенно не вяжущийся с его дьявольской репутацией. Она осторожно касается его тонких губ и неожиданно обнаруживает, что когда Хирума Ёичи не тянет на себя одеяло, а подчиняется чужой ласке, его рот становится мягким и податливым, а из зелёных глаз пропадает насмешка. И в ту минуту, когда, словно сдавшись, его ресницы опускаются вниз, в глазах Хирумы можно поймать странное мечтательное выражение, от которого почему-то сердце совершенно по-дурацки замирает в груди…   
  
Она упускает момент, когда он прерывает поцелуй, только внезапно обнаруживает себя сидящей уже не у него на коленях, а на скамейке. Лицо Хирумы, стоящего перед ней, задумчиво и неожиданно серьёзно, а уж как выглядит сама Мамори после сделанного ею открытия, она может только догадываться.  
  
\- Спасибо, Анезаки, - неожиданно произносит Хирума. – Мне надо идти.  
  
Он разворачивается и уходит прочь по аллее. Мамори прижимает руку к груди, словно пытаясь удержать бешено стучащее сердце, и поражённо выдыхает:  
  
\- Хи…рума… кун..  
  
Капитан останавливается и бросает на неё короткий взгляд через плечо. Момент откровения ушёл, теперь перед ней обычный Хирума Ёичи.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, - с коротким смешком говорит он, - уговор в силе. Чёртова креветка получает неделю отдыха.  
  
Он удаляется прочь, а Анезаки смотрит в его узкую спину и почему-то думает о том, что она сейчас очень близка к тому, чтобы оказаться полной идиоткой.  
  
***  
  
\- Ну и зачем тебе понадобилось впутывать в это Мамори-сан? – Мусаши изучает нарочито спокойную физиономию друга.  
\- Не твоё дело, чёртов старикашка! - Хирума в своём репертуаре, но это же лучший друг, поэтому вскоре он не выдерживает, хмурится и нехотя цедит:  
– Я должен был кое-что для себя выяснить.   
  
Он облокачивается на подоконник и смотрит во двор школы туда, откуда доносится рёв мотоцикла. Мусаши кивает и отворачивается, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Всё-таки иногда Хирума бывает невероятным балбесом. Особенно в том, что касается его личной жизни.


End file.
